Whacky Short Stories
by Dragoon23
Summary: Mostly short stories/drabbles about TeijalxRhen.
1. Sunset

Galahad strode through the doors like a gigantic peacock. With his head held high, he continue marching through the temple until he stopped right in front of Daemon.

The sun priest raised a brow. "Gala-oof!"

Suddenly the big burly man swung Daemon over his shoulder and ran out of the temple with him.

"Hey! What's the deal?!" Daemon cried out. He didn't finish his meal yet! The indignity of the situation!

While running, Galahad panted out, "What does it look like? I'm kidnapping you! You haven't come home in ages and you spend way to much time in that smelly temple."

Daemon rolled his eyes. "Well for your information, I AM the sun priest!"

Galahad stopped and dumped Daemon on to the ground, arms at hips glaring. "And I'm you're wife, now we're going home this instant for a nice warm bubble bath."

Daemon's protest died at the edge of his tongue. "Wife? Bubble bath?" He said weakly.

"Yes, bubble bath. Water's all warmed up and it's getting cold. You _know_ how cold water makes me cranky." Galahad huffed, sticking his chest out. "Now you are coming home with me understand?"

The sun priest barely nodded before getting swung over the shoulder again. "I can walk you know!"

"Yes I know, but this is faster, besides you walk like a turtle in those robes. Going so slow that even an ant can keep up."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do! Don't argue with me Dae: Today that evil vampire pulled out a whip and said I was her 'boy toy', my bottom was burned by Lar's blasted experiments, Elini used me as a test subject for her new 'pet', and Rhen almost made me into a pincushion!"

"Uh.. urr.. sorry?"

"You better be sorry! After today I want a massage! Got it?"

"Ye-yes"

"Good!"

And the two men (well one swung over a shoulder) ran off into the sunset....

"Blasted bugs!"

where they had a lovely evening afterwards.

The End


	2. Director's Cut 1

Teijal was fiddling around with a computer late one night. After several all nighters she had to do with Amaranth, she relished some time to herself. Thankfully, filming for Aveyond 1 was almost done and she would be free finally. There was only so much acting she could do before she really lost it. Drinking a cup of Red Bull, the vampire browsed Bloogle. Clicking a site at random, she noticed a fiction section and, feeling rather bored, checked it out.

Teijal nearly spewed all over the screen after reading one of them. Mystified, she ended up reading for a few hours.

_"You're own demonic 'teddy bear' at your services madam."_

Teijal's eyebrow raised. The author was obviously delusional: there was no way she would say that, in or out of character.

She felt arms wrap around her as a sleepy human hugged her from behind. "What-cha doing?" the human slurred, not fully awake.

The vampire shrugged. "Fanfiction."

"Eh?"

"I'll tell you later my sweet. But first-" The vampire got up, turned around, and lifted the sleepy human into her arms. "-you need sleep. Amaranth expects us to finish the last scenes tomorrow remember?"

"Oh I remember alright. But my bed was feeling cold..." The human drifted off.

"Well, we'll have to remedy that won't we Rhen?" Teijal smirked, carrying her back to bed.

After depositing Rhen gently onto the bed, Teijal slipped in. The human instantly turned and snuggled into the vampire, asleep now her bed was complete. The vampire lightly chuckled before falling asleep, one last thought filtering through her brain: _Hmm.. perhaps I am a 'demonic teddy bear'...._


	3. Director's Cut 2

Teijal flopped onto the couch, exhausted. She had just came back from finishing her scene in Aveyond 2. Even though it was only one scene, being near _him_ was always nauseating.

She muttered, "I swear, if that oaf calls me an evil demon again, I won't be responsible for my actions."

Feeling warm hands massage her shoulders, Teijal almost purred. "mmm.. Hi"

The human smirked. "So who called you an 'evil demon'?"

"Only the most obnoxious human on this planet. It's only a movie, but he can't seem to grasp that simple concept."

Rhen shook her head and laughed.

"Hey, don't laugh at me. He kept fidgeting and looking at the mirror. It was a miracle we even finished the scene!"

Seeing the human laugh even more, Teijal rolled her eyes but grinned faintly. "So what have you been up to, my silly little flower?"

Rhen smacked the vampire on the head while mockingly growling, "Hey now. Don't call me that."

Moving off the couch, she grasp the vampire's hand and dragged her to her studio. "Been working on a new piece. What'd you think?"

Teijal tilted her head, looking at the painting. The dark sky had a sun and moon in it. Below the sky, trees stood, their limbs stretched to the heavens. Two figures touched hands, palm to palm. Around the hands, a faint red string wrapped around their wrists.

Teijal lightly touched the canvas, lost in thought.

"Teijal?"

Jerking her head, she turned to the human smiling, eyes gleaming. "I'm fine."

She pulled the human closer to her for a kiss. When they broke, Teijal held the human close to her and whispered, "I love you."

The human smiled, "I love you too."


	4. Elini's Whip 1

"Hehe!"

Rhen rolled her eyes. Teijal had been laughing for the last few minutes. The two warriors were at a local bar, though currently Teijal couldn't stop laughing. Luckily for the vampire, she didn't need to breath or she would have hyperventilated by then.

"Alright Teijal, what's so funny."

It took a while, but slowly Teijal calmed down enough to talk.

"Elini got a new long leather whip."

Grinning, she told the rest of the story to Rhen while caressing one of the human's hands.

Rhen nearly choked on her drink several times.

"And that's what happened." The vampire ended with a toothy grin.

The human shook her head.

"I swear you two take too much pleasure in torturing innocent bystanders."

Teijal raised a brow. "Me? This is Elini we're talking about."

"Yes, but who gave her that whip?"

The vampire put on her best innocent look.

"It's not working."

"Ahh come on my dear." Teijal gave puppy dog eyes, which made her look more raving mad.

Rhen mockingly gave a heavy sigh before wrapping her arms around Teijal. "You're lucky you are my woman or I probably would have punish you severely."

The vampire gave another toothy grin, mischief in her eyes. "My my, possessive are we?"

Giving the vampire a kiss before walking away, Rhen said, "Yes, now why don't we get out of here? I don't think I want to hear anymore stories about tying Daemon and Galahad together in one room."

Teijal quickly got up following the human while answering,"Yes Mistress."


	5. Elini's Whip 2

Snap!  
Crack!  
Whoosh!  
Fizz!

The whip moved through the air slapping the candle. The spurting flame hissed out of existence.

"Hmm very nice Teijal." Elini pulled on the long whip testing its durability.

Teijal just grinned and shrugged. "Thought you needed another one since your old one was destroyed against Ahriman."

"Ugh, do not mention him. He destroyed my best whip. Do you know how hard it is to capture my husbands without a whip?"

"Hehe, I can imagine."

Elini snapped the whip again making another flame fizzle out. "Hmm, but testing this on candles is not enough. I need a subject to test on."

Teijal broke into a full toothy grin. "I think I have a perfect test subject."

----------

Galahad strode across the road with flowers in hand. He was trying to compose a poem to go along with the flowers.

"And so, fair beautiful rose, I ask thee-"

Snap!

A long leathery whip suddenly wrapped around his arm. Before he could react, he was suddenly pulled down.

Disoriented and unable to get up due to his large mass and clothing, Galahad laid stunned on the road. Meanwhile, in the darkness Teijal whistled at the expert handling of the whip.

"Whew, very nice."

Elini smirked, rolling her whip up. "Not bad, not bad. If it can bring that big oaf down, my husbands will be easy to control again." She gave her own version of an evil grin, which was not as good as Teijal but still able to frighten a full grown man.

Both women turned their eyes on the fallen man. "So, who do you think the flowers are for?"

Before the other answered, Galahad groaned, "Daemon, my beloved."

Shocked, both warriors' jaws dropped almost hitting the floor. "Did he.."

'Yeah he did."

"Wow."

"Uh huh"

Snapping out of it, Elini picked her jaw up and proclaimed, "Well, since he was such a helpful test subject, why don't we help the two hmm?"

Teijal slowly nodded, "What do you have in mind?"

---------

Galahad looked very glum. His flowers were ruined and he forgot his poetry. All because he tripped and hit his head on the pavement. Yes, it was a very bad day, not to mention his best clothes were ruined. Moping, he didn't notice the whip coming out of an alley way. It wrapped around his throat and pulled him into it. Falling on the ground, he saw red eyes before being knocked unconscious.

"Did you knock him out too hard?"

"Naw, he'll come around."

"Alright, now phase two. You ready?"

The vampire grinned in answer.

---------------------

Daemon walked along the pathways of the temple deep in thought. He knew his feelings were wrong, but it was hard to hide. Lost in thought, he didn't notice two red eyes peering at him from the ceiling. He didn't know what hit him as something poked his neck. Teijal rolled her eyes when the priest flopped to the ground in a mess of cloth. What was it with priests and their robes?

Slinging the mage over her shoulder, she phased through the wall, whistling.

----------------------------

The two men slowly came to and noticed they were tied up together, back to back. Daemon was gagged.

"Ugh, Daemon?"

Snap! The whip slapped against the floor bringing both men's attention to the front. Elini fingered her new whip, a nasty grin on her face.

"Hehe, hello boytoys."

"Elini!"

"Oi, don't forget me" Teijal appeared out of the shadows grinning.

"What the-" The whip snapped right two centimeters away from Galahad's eye.

"Now now. Be nice boys. Here's the deal-"

Teijal sat on a chair, rapier in hand. "Galahad, confess your feelings to Daemon."

"WHAT?!"

"Do it, or we'll leave you both to rot here."

Galahad stayed silent, lips clamped firmly. Teijal rolled her eyes and looked at Elini. The summoner grinned while stretching her whip. "I guess it's time to leave you two. Enjoy eternity together."

Teijal and Elini walked out of the room slamming the door. Inside, they heard a scream. "So, how long you wager before Galahad gives in?"

"Knowing him? I say ten minutes."

"Eh, probably. Want to go man hunting?"

"Are you looking for another husband?"

"No, I'm looking for a good looking dishwasher. Come on."

----------------

Several hours later.

"Hey, did we forget something?"

"...Oh yeah, them."

Several hours later plus several minutes.

Teijal unlocked the door and peeked in. She smirked: both men were sleeping slouched against each other. "Well well."

Galahad and Daemon woke up with a start. "So have you two reached an 'agreement'?"

The knight turned to Daemon. "I believe we have."

Elini grinned. "Great!" She pulled off the gag of Daemon and left the room. The vampire shrugged before walking to the door.

"Hey!"

Teijal stopped.

"What about these ropes?!"

Cackling, the vampire shrugged. "I'm sure you can get out of them now you're partner is free."

Before the men could say anything, Teijal left the room.

"Now, where is my blackbird?"


	6. Sneaking

Cautiously he turned down one hallway, and into the next. Keeping his prey in sight, he used his powers and the natural shadow to hide him.

Only a few more feet!

Creeping.

Closer

Closer

"I can hear you, you know?"

Shocked he felt himself slam against the wall while lips roughly caressed his. Feeling hands pull him closer made him groan into the kiss.

"We shouldn't be doing this" He gasped when he was partially released.

"Yes, we shouldn't." The person answered but didn't comply with the reasoning as hands began moving again.

"We'll be cursed in hell."

"Probably"

The two engaged in a rather lengthy kissing section again.

"So my room or your's?"

"I don't care as long as it's with you Gala"

"Same here Dae"

After the two men figured which room to continue their… activities, two beings emerged from the shadows to the right.

"Don't say it." One said while shaking her head.

"Wouldn't dream of it" The other smirked.

Glaring at her companion, she mockingly growled, "Alright, you win Teijal."

"Of course, I always win my little blackbird." The vampire continued to smirk even as her companion backed her up to the wall.

Holding the vampire's wrists, Rhen grumbled into Teijal's ear. "Now how bout relieving you're rather frustrated lover here hmm? Can't believe you dragged us out of bed for-"

Effectively shutting up the human with a kiss, the vampire teleported them back to bed.


	7. Introduction

"Tell me again why are we going to visit your home?"

The human sighed and prayed for patience. "My parents sent notice I should visit them soon."

Teijal grumbled, "Yes, but why am I to come along? Your family is not exactly welcoming to my kind remember? And you can more than handle anything on these roads. You don't need me."

The human stopped walking and faced the vampire. "Teijal, I just want you with me."

The vampire frowned, "What's wrong Rhen?" she asked gently prodding.

The human took a breath. "I don't want to hide from them anymore. Every time I visit, they try to get me together with Danny or another 'nice boy'."

Understanding dawned and Teijal's eyes widened. "You are.. going to tell them?"

Rhen nodded looking the vampire directly in the eyes. Teijal cursed before walking again fast. "Well what are you waiting for? Let's get this party started before I tear something apart! And if your father starts throwing garlic at me _again_, I am leaving and taking you with me whether he likes it or not!"

The human shook her head but smiled. She hugged Teijal from behind causing the vampire to stop. "Hmm?"

"Thanks."

Teijal turned so she could wrap her own arms around the human. "Don't thank me yet. Your father still has that wooden stake. I don't know about you, but the only stakes I like are bloody meat steaks."

Rhen laughed, tightening her grip. The vampire smiled as she said gently, "Don't worry, we'll get through this Rhen."

At the house, there was an uncomfortable silence as the family ate. Rhen's parents were shooting 'discrete' glares at Teijal while she ignored them.

Rhen put down her fork and spoon and stood. "Ma. Pa. I have an announcement."

Her parents looked at her in confusion.

Rhen nervously looked at them. "Teijal.. is my lover."

Two things happened after that:  
Rhen's mom fainted.  
Rhen's dad threw garlic at Teijal.

Teijal avoided the garlic, swung Rhen over her shoulder, and ran out of the house while the Dad ran after them with a stake.

When Teijal was a good distance away, she gently dropped Rhen on the ground. "Whew. That went well."  
Rhen just shook her head and sighed. She had expected this would happen. She felt the vampire's pressed against her back as Teijal held her. "Don't worry Rhen, we'll get them to accept it, whether they like it or not."

The human nodded and gave a faint smile as she said, "Well, at least there won't be any family reunions anytime soon, which means more time for us."

Teijal laugh and, together, they went home.


	8. Tombstone

Rhen stood in front of the tombstone, the wind whipping her cloak back and forth. She knelt down and pulled out a rose. Placing it gently on the ground, she knelt down and touched the engravings with her hand.

She closed her eyes, feeling a presence near her. The spirit wrapped its arms around the human, making Rhen smile sadly.

"..It was you wasn't it?" The spirit nodded faintly, before stepping back. Rhen instantly felt cold drip into her skin and bones.

Rhen opened her eyes and stood up, looking at the ghost. The spirit was smiling, eyes gleaming with a sad happiness. The ghost wrapped its arms around the human, pulling her into a faint hug. Slowly, the apparition disappeared, but not before murmuring something to Rhen.

Before Rhen collapsed, she was caught in strong arms. "Are you alright?" a raspy voiced asked breaking the silence. The warrior allowed herself to relax before nodding. "I will be." Slowly Rhen turned around and wrapped her own arms around the vampire.  
In a soft whisper, the human continued, "She's proud." The vampire tightened her grip slightly as she listened. The human drifted into silence, tears threatening to break through.

After what seemed like comfortable eternity, Rhen regained her composure and broke the hug, but not before grasping the vampire's cool hand. The two turned to look at the tombstone.

Alicia Pendragon  
Mother, Queen, Warrior  
She will be missed

"Let's go home."


	9. Eyes

Eyes

She sat down in front of the the blank paper in front of her with a pencil in hand. It was her secret hobby, one that no one knew except for a few individuals. Closing her eyes, she cleared her mind like she would during a battle. Brush to paper, she let her mind wander to images. She imagined eyes staring at her intensely, drilling into her ripping away all her walls. Eyes that could see into her soul. She could never hide from them, they were everywhere and yet nowhere. The warrior opened her eyes and began to sketch. When the sketch was done, she began to paint, feeling eyes watch her every move silently. They were watching, guarding her, from what, the warrior wasn't sure.

With a last stroke the painting was done and the warrior sunk into her seat, feeling exhausted as if she fought off a whole army of demons. She felt arms drape around her and smiled, feeling eyes looking at her painting. A face with intense eyes stared back at them.

"It's good."

"I know it's good."

"Who did you draw?"

"Who does it look like?"

"Galahad."

The victor stared at her mate. She chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing, you just have lovely eyes."

"So do you."

"Not as pretty as yours."

"Ack, we'll be here all day arguing. Let's go eat."

The woman got up with several joints popping. "How long have you been painting Teijal?"

"Oh, I lost track after three."

"Three?!"

"Yep. Just had a sudden urge, my squawking bird."

Rhen rolled her eyes. "Come on you. Let's go."

"Okay okay. Be gentle with an old lady!"

"I'll be gentle _later_, when we're _alone_."

Laughing, the two left the room where a portrait of Rhen with violet eyes stood quietly.


	10. Lost Hope

Sometimes having the burden of the world would pressure you until you fell. Being the last hope against Ahriman was a thrilling and yet frightening prospect. If Rhen won, she would be eternally relieved her task was done. If she failed...the human couldn't think of the consequences. She had no choice in the matter really. One thing always lead to another until her life spiraled so out of control Rhen wondered often when it would end. After all, how long could she keep fighting? How long could she keep going? Until her body breaks beyond repair? Or perhaps when her soul died to a soul sucker? Staring into the flames of the campfire, she wondered often what she would do if she won. What could she do? Rhen only knew a warriors' trade. She grinned bitterly remembering her dreams of being a warrior. Well, now she was one, but at what price?

Rhen's musings were broken when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Rhen jumped and looked back.

"Oi, Rhen. Lost you there for a second."

The human shook her head. "Sorry, just.. thinking."  
"Eh, you humans think too much. You should just take life like a vampire, no worries."

"How can you look at life so carefree?"

The vampire shrugged. "Easy, I don't think about it. If I do, I wouldn't be able to handle eternity living a dead life. Most likely stake myself before some lucky hunter does it for me."

The vampire sat down near Rhen. "So what were you thinking? Never seen you this lost."

The human shrugged. "Just thinking about how we have no control over our fates. How strange it seems for a simple village girl to become this warrior who has to defeat the strongest demons in the world. I just don't know if I can do it."

The vampire rolled her eyes. "Okay Rhen. Two things, one: You're not alone. What do I look like? Chopped orc? I may be insane, but I'll stick by you even if you go off into some lousy garlic land. Two: This is all our responsibility, not just your own. Why else would I come along in the first place and stick around? I don't do that. It's not my style."

Hearing the rest of the group come back. "And now I have to go find Galahad, that darn peacock." She tossed a package at Rhen, who caught it, before walking away. "Here, you need a new one anyway."

Curious, Rhen opened it and found a simple dagger with a small rat imprint on the handle. Smiling faintly, she slipped it into her belt. Maybe the vampire was right. She wasn't alone. Rhen looked back into the fire. Maybe they were more like a flame. Even if she died, someone else would take over her mission. She wasn't the last hope, they all were. With this last reassuring thought, she felt her spirits rise.

She wasn't the first, and she certainly wasn't going to be the last.

Which is how it should be.


	11. Breaking the Rules

"Hello your Highness. May I have this dance?"

Great. _Another_ suitor. When will all these idiots leave me alone? No you may not troll. I saw you stomping those poor girls' feet.

"I'm sorry, but I'm taken."

Ugh. The _sweetness_ is rotting my teeth. How I wish I can just _snap_ at them. Royalty certainly has its disadvantages.

"Aww come on. You've been just sitting here all-"

Another tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me. I believe you're bothering my _princess_."

"Who are you-"The man turned around. "Oh! Nevermind! I was just leaving!"  
He ran off.

I smile. "Thanks Teijal."

She smirks and shrugs. "Oh, I had an ulterior motive. So how about that dance?"

She winks which makes me laugh. "Teijal. We're both women."

"And...?"

I shrugged. "You know, I don't really know."

"So what's the problem?"

She gives me a look that tells me to lighten up and have some fun. It also means she wouldn't take no for an answer.

I sigh. "Fine fine."

Grinning, Teijal pulls me up from my seat and we walk toward the dance floor. The dancers discreetly clear a place for us, interested to see what new gossip to pick up about their Queen. You know, I really hate politics.

Ignoring the stares, we dance together, breaking at least several rules. We unconsciously lean toward each other. "So, will you tell them tonight?" She ask, in a barely audible whisper.

I give a faint nod. "I don't want anymore suitors. I already have my King."

"Don't you mean 'Queen'?"

"Oh shush you. You're still a civilian, so what I say goes."

I can feel her laughter. "So what if we go out with a 'bang' as they say?"

At my raised eyebrow, she grins. "Let me show you.."

Suddenly, she dips and kisses me in front of everyone, and it wasn't a chaste kiss either.  
Oh, there goes a few more rules out the window, as if we care.

Ignoring the various sounds around the room, we concentrated on more.. pleasurable activities.

And hey, those people are lucky: their getting a free show!

Now where was I?  
Ahh yes...


	12. Test

Teijal could feel her human's nervousness. "Rhen, what's wrong?" The vampire continued to touch trying to calm her. Rhen took a breath and looked up. Teijal waited, not understanding or liking how the human looked at her as if it'll be the last time she'll see her.

"Teijal... I'm pregnant."

Teijal's hands stopped. "...WHAT?!"

She flipped the human onto her back and touched her stomach. The vampire's mouth dropped when she felt a tiny spark, barely noticeable but still there. "How..."

Rhen grabbed the vampire's hand as if to keep her from bolting. "Talia..."

At Teijal's stunned look, Rhen continued. "I think she had something to do with it. She came into my dreams a few nights ago. Remember how I..."

Teijal interrupted trying to piece it all together. "ravished me until I couldn't move? Yes I remember." She frowned. "How did you find out?"

"Well, I went to get one of those 'tests' because my dreams kept bothering me. They kept telling me to get one until I cracked and bought one."

Teijal looked at Rhen until a proverbial candle lit up. "So.. that's why you've been so.. jumpy this whole week."

Rhen looked away. Teijal looked confused. "Okay...why are you acting this way still? Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean I'm going to stop loving you Rhen."

Rhen looked back. "You still love me?"

The vampire rolled her eyes. "Yes I still love you, you insecure - oof!"

The human pounced on Teijal causing both of them to come crashing down. Good thing the bed was big or they would've crashed to the floor.

"Thank you!"

The vampire smirked. "Oh so _that's_ what got you all jumpy."

Rhen looked sheepish. "Pretty much."

"Do you really have that little faith in me?"

"No, but this changes everything. I was worried.."

Teijal rolled her eyes. "Yes it will. And tomorrow I'm going to have a little chat with that Dreamer. But tonight..."

The vampire maneuvered until she hovered over the human. "...tonight, it's just you, me, and that little maggot."

"Teijal.."

"What? It doesn't have a name yet, so it'll just be maggot, parasite, or whatever nickname I come up with."

She silenced the human with a kiss before Rhen could protest.

And that little spark continued to grow.


	13. Innocence

"Mama?"

"Yes, my little maggot?"

"Where did I come from?"

Teijal looked at the little girl. "Why do you ask, little one?" She patted her lap so the child climbed on needing no second invitation.

"Well, I asked Mommy where babies came from. I didn't really get it except you need a girl and a boy. But I have two mommies and no daddy. So where did I come from?"

Teijal patted the child on the head. "You came from us, by our love and magic."

"Love and magic mama?"

"Yep. See, our love was so big that not even the Druids could control it. So to keep the world from blowing apart, they let us have you."

"Ohh... but you still love me?"

Teijal hugged the girl to her. "Of course my dear."

The child grinned, wiggled out of the hug, and gave Teijal a big slobbery kiss. "Bye bye mama! I want to go play with Dahad now!"

Teijal smirked. "Alright, go on play. And if he teases you again, remind him who your mothers are."

"Ok!"

Teijal chuckled seeing the child scurry off. "Honestly, so much innocence, so little time."


	14. Love

You know, I used to scoff at the idea of 'love'. But if you've been through my fledgling years, you would've been as cynical as I am, maybe even more. Of course, I knew what "love" was: it was lust. Pure and simple.

Humans lusted after money and power. Vampires lusted the freedoms humans took for granted. Demons lusted the world of light. Everything in this land lusts for something. We just keep wanting, taking, and disguise it all with a pretty word.

At least, that's what I thought, until I met a naive little human. I don't know what attracted me to her in the first place, and I still don't actually. But that's irrelevant. Since I first met her, I've always watched her discretely. After several hundred years, you learn something about being subtle and and to hide behind a facade.

At first, I assumed this little... obsession was just a phase, something to interest me until I find something else. But instead, it festered and grew as I began observing _her_ and noticing little details, like how she would write with her left, yet eat with her right.

I don't think I can explain the difference between the two feeling, lust and this new disease I had. Eventually, it shifted and mutilated until it became something akin to a nasty wound that would not heal. After all, I was always hiding while others pursued her. I already had two strikes against me:  
1. I am a vampire.  
2. I am not a man.

Strangely, it was my _distance_ that made her notice me. Like a leech, she latched onto me and refused to let go. She wasn't _clingy_ persay, just very.....

I'm not good with words. But she stuck with me until one night. She was reading something and I was sharpening my rapier like I tend to do when I have nothing else to do.

Then casually, she dropped a fireball. "I'm in love with you, Teijal."

I whipped my body around so fast forgetting I had a weapon in my hand that I ended up gripping the blade itself. I didn't even feel the pain as I looked at her. Suddenly I felt a strange ecstasy.

"What?"

She looked up than her eyes widened when she saw my bleeding hand. "Your hand!"

"Forget my hand, what did you say?"

But she wouldn't have any of it as she quickly got some bandages and wrapped my wound up. I was still in shock and allowed her to mother me. When she finished, she repeated, "I'm in love with you."

I cracked a grin.

Maybe this 'love' thing wasn't so bad after all.

"I love you too Rhen."


	15. Questioning

The setting was perfect. There was a perfect moon in the sky. There were no royal matters to attend to. Teijal and Rhen were finally able to have a nice long dinner after several weeks of chaos. But now that was all behind them as they ate, making comfortable conversation and occasionally playing under the table. When dinner ended, Teijal got up and walked around the table to Rhen's side. At the human's questioning gaze, the vampire presented a ring while asking, "Rhen, will you join me until death parts us?"

Between pouncing and kissing the vampire, Rhen gave Teijal her answer: a definite yes.


	16. Smile

Teijal smiled for many reasons. Sometimes to scare the souls out of her playthings, other times to just look insane. About 90% of the time, she smiled but didn't mean it. But she was smiling now for an entirely different reason. She stood in front of Rhen. It was only during times like these that she gave a full fledged genuine smile.

"Teijal, do you take Rhen to be your wife?"

Oh yeah. These were definitely good times to smile.


	17. Flowers

Rhen knew Teijal didn't like flowers. Actually she hated them. They always only appeared beautiful in the sunlight, never to grace the night with their colors. Egotistical creatures who probably fear the night, hence their hiding when the sun set. The human sighed and tightened her grip on her package. It was time to go home.  
The vampire awoke on the bed and stretched. Ah, it was finally nighttime. Smirking she got up and stalked off, looking for her human.

She stopped when she saw a small potted plant, in the middle of the hallway. Curious, she picked up the plant and looked at it. Who left it there? Rhen perhaps?

Her musings stopped when the plant started to bloom. Surprised, she watched the closed white bulb slowly open until it opened fully showing a faint yellow star in the middle. She touched the petals to feel if they were real and looked at the flower.

"They're called Moonflowers." Teijal looked up to see the human leaning against one of the walls, staring at her. "They bloom only at night, and close up when the sun comes out."

Teijal shrugged. "Why leave them here?"

Rhen walked up to the vampire until she stood in front of her. "Because they remind me of you."  
She touched the vampire's cheek, trailing down and across Teijal's lips.

"You're beautiful. But no one sees that because they're afraid. They only see the closed bud."

She leaned closer until she was only centimeters away from Teijal. "But I see you, all of you. And you are my moonflower."

The human leaned in and kissed the vampire on the lips before walking away. The vampire stood there stunned. She looked at the plant still in her hands. Perhaps she didn't hate all flowers. Grinning, she carefully put the pot down on a table and went to look for her human again.

Hugging Rhen from behind, she whispered into the human's ear, "Thank you, Rhen."


	18. Family

"HE WHAT?!"

The little girl nodded with tears running down her cheeks. Teijal fumed and her eyes glowed red. "That big bully. I'll rip out his balls!"

Rhen placed her hand on Teijal's shoulder. "No you won't."

"You heard what he did!"

"Yes I did. But we can't go hurting them."

"Oh YES we could."

"Teijal..."

The vampire fumed under the human's steel glare but curbed her anger. "Fine fine, what do you suggest then? We let him get away with it?"

"No, I have a plan."

Later that night, Rhen waited outside of the building, leaning against the wall. "Mommy? Is mama ok? She's taking a long time."

Rhen looked down and gave an encouraging smile. "I'm sure she is."

A few minutes later, the vampire appeared with a very satisfied grin. The child squealed and ran to the vampire. Rhen smirked. "So, how'd it go?"

"Mama! Carry me!"

Teijal ignored the question and dropped down to the little girl's level. "Aren't you too big?"

The child vigorously shook her head making the vampire chuckle. "Fine Fine. Come on you little parasite."

Laughing, Teijal picked up the little girl and walked to Rhen. "It went well. I think that brat will stay away from our little girl from now on." She grinned evilly. "Unless he wants nightmares and bad luck for the rest of his natural life."

Rhen smirked. "Though, Rhen, that was quite devilish plan."

The human shrugged, still smiling. "He threatened my family. What did he expect?"

Teijal laughed again, gently shifting the girl so she had one hand free. "Hmm you got me there."

Closing her hand around the human's, the small family went home together.


	19. Waiting

The vampire bounced on her heels as she walked back and forth. She hated waiting for any reason. Waiting meant waste time. Waiting meant anything could happen in those few minutes you waited. Waiting meant caution was needed and danger ahead. Her hands behind her back, she continue to pace until she saw the doctor come out. Rushing toward him, she grabbed the man by the coat and lifted him up off the floor. "How is she?" She demanded, voice raw with emotion.

The doctor dangled helplessly above the ground. "She's stable! She's going to make it!" He sputtered helplessly. Teijal breathed a sigh of relief and dropped the man. "Can.. can I see her?"

The doctor nodded, getting his bearings after getting manhandled. "Only for a few minutes, she's heavily sedated now."

Teijal barely heard as she walked past him and into the room and looked at the human, swath in bandages. Moving a chair, she sat by the bed and gently took a limp hand into her own. "Rhen.." she whispered feeling a heavy burden lift from her shoulders. The human didn't respond, but Teijal cracked a small smile nonetheless. She would wait for the human to open her eyes.

She would wait.


	20. Traps

Rhen hated traps. The whole point of traps was to kill you, like now for instance. She was currently hanging over a pit of spikes. The only thing keeping her from falling in was a strong hand gripping her wrist.

"Dang it Rhen! What have you been eating lately? Chopped rocked demon?"

The vampire currently had one holding onto Rhen while the other held onto a bunch of vines. Her grip was slowly slipping, but she didn't tell Rhen that. "Come on human!"

Rhen shook out of her daze and attempted to grab onto the wall. Suddenly, the walls began moving to crush them. "Great!"

Cursing, the vampire gathered her strength. "Rhen?!"

"What?!"

"Sorry!"

Grunting, the vampire threw the human up into the air before getting a more secure hold on the vines. "Teijal!" When the human came down again, the vampire quickly caught her in one arm and dumped her on the vines. "Climb Rhen! Get your lazy pale butt moving!"

Slowly the walls came closing and the pair kept climbing. Finally, the made it to the top and collapsed on the ground. Rhen breathing finally slowed. "Teijal?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Teijal?"

"Yeah?"

"I am not heavy nor do I have a pale butt."

Teijal chuckled and pulled the human on top of her. "No, you're definitely not heavy. And even though your bottom _is_ pale.." She moved her hands over over the human's behind slightly squeezing. "I love it."

Than again, Rhen thought as she leaned in for a kiss, some traps were definitely very enjoyable.


	21. Dreams

Rhen giggled while her companion puffed out. "And that is why magic doesn't exist"

The human rolled her eyes. "So what is Lars', Dameon', and my powers? Chicken bones?"

The person sputtered and stuttered into silence before shrugging in defeat.

Rhen smirked "Exactly."

Smiling at her pouting companion, she walked up and pecked his cheek. "Don't worry, Gal, I'm sure you'll get an explanation later. Now how bout some sleep?"  
Galahad still looked disgruntled, but nodded. Rhen grinned and kissed him.

Rhen shot up in bed startling the vampire awake. "Huh? Rhen?"

The human didn't answer, charged into the bathroom, took a sponge, and started to scrub herself fiercely. Concerned, Teijal followed the human. "Rhen? What's wrong?"

Still scrubbing herself, Rhen snapped, "I just had a dream- no nightmare involving Galahad! Now I feel dirty. Gah, what is wrong with my head?"

Teijal concerned look turn to one of amusement. "Galahad eh? Tall dark handsome figure?"

The human growled. "Don't you start. Sides you're tall dark and as far as I'm concerned, handsome."

The vampire laughed before walking toward the Rhen and gently taking the sponge away. "Yes I am. But I think it's no more midnight snacks for you."

The human looked shocked making Teijal laugh even harder. "No, I don't mean _that_ snack. You can still have that one anytime. I meant your _other_ snack."

Rhen grumbled and allowed the vampire to pick her up. "Fine, because I'm hungry now that I'm awake."

Teijal smirked. "Well we can't have that now?"

The ended up back on bed where it hopefully lead to more... pleasant dreams.


	22. Deep in Thoughts

You know, as a vampire, I rarely reflect on my existence. For humans, it's easy: they live to reproduce and die. But for vampires, we have no need of offspring as our kind live on forever. We can die when we choose making death itself meaningless and powerless. On the greater scheme of things, even elves have more purpose than us. Those pompous elves can feel both the sun and moon's embrace. But we cannot, therefore we are always incomplete, inferior shadows of life. Than what is our purpose?

Is it to infect more of the human race with our mockery of life? Strange how we are both superior and inferior to the humans. We can slaughter them all by the thousands if we desired it. Whole human kingdoms can fall to a mere clan of vampires, not even including the Elders and their magic. So what is my purpose?

At first, I thought it was to suffer Fate's torture of living a dead life. Out of my clan, I am one of the best fighters of my rank. It wasn't only because I could fight well. Rather, it was because I had nothing to lose and nothing to gain. After all, I died already, what's a second true death? I contemplated the stake many times, but always pulled away. I never knew what held me back, what drove me to keep going through the fog of night despite my lack of purpose.

But now I do have a reason for 'living'. As I touch the round belly of my lover, I can't help but grin. We created this small little life, something that only happened once a green moon. It wasn't unheard of, just extremely rare. Perhaps this is Fate's payback for the punishments she put me - no _us_- through. After all neither of us asked for our lives to turn the way it went. I never wanted to be a vampire in the first place, and I doubt Rhen desired to be a slave. But, we're happy now. My grin grows impossibly bigger as I feel our daughter's faint kicks. Even my little girl agrees with me, such a good little maggot. When you can join us finally in the moonlight, I plan to spoil you rotten, that is, when Rhen's not around.

I must have a dopey expression on my face because my human is giving me that "acting like a vampire on garlic" smile. She places her hand on top of mine. "What are you thinking about?"

I grin again. "Just thinking on how Fate loves it's little games."

At my human's confused look, I chuckled. "Nevermind, it's not important."

And It wasn't. This is why I don't think deeply: I start getting more confusing than normal. Giving the human a slow languid kiss, I settled down with my mate and child. No more deep thoughts for tonight.

--


	23. Seeing Red

Seeing her body fall and hit the ground with a thud. Seeing the enemies going for the kill. I saw red. My body no longer my own, my rational side leaving me. I was no longer Teijal everyone knew and hated. No, I was something that even vampires feared. I couldn't feel the blades' bite into my flesh as I slashed at them with my claws. My rapier already snapped. Monster, that's what I am. And I will kill them all!

Death can't claim me! No one can! Ha, you think you can kill me with your puny sword?! Laughing, I punch my fist right through his stomach. That'll teach him a lesson: Never. mess. With. Me! Oh, you would like to try some vampire? Oops! There goes his head! I was only aiming for his heart!

They will all die by my hands, and their leader too. I think I might also just paint the whole world in red, it's a prettier color. Especially dark bloody red. But than, I would need a lot of paint. I wonder where I would get it? Well these kind souls would probably know. Oi, you, last guy! The one that's shaking! Perhaps you can spare some paint?

I rush and grab the man by the throat and slowly close my hand. Come on you fool! Tell me, where's some red paint! You don't know? Well you're useless to me. Crushing the man's throat I toss his corpse aside. Not enough, never enough. I need more, much more. The world will soon be covered in red.

Red red red. Lovely beautiful red.

I feel someone come up from behind. Whipping around I raised my hand to stab the rude person and froze. Rhen. She looks at me, willing me to see. My body trembles. I don't tremble. So why am I trembling? I lowered my hand and just stare at her. She's alright.

I feel her touch my cheek despite how dirty I am. Rhen. I pull her close making sure she was real. She is.

Good.


	24. Cat

"Mommy? What is mama?"

Rhen stopped and looked at the child curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Well, mama always calls mommy 'bird', so mommy's a bird."

The little girl scrunched up her face thinking hard. "But mama's not called anything, so is mama nothing?"

Rhen smiled at the girl's logic. "Oh, she's something alright, she's a .... cat."

The child's eyes brightened as confusion cleared. "Oh, so mama's a cat, and mommy's a bird. Ok!"  
Happy the mystery was solved, the little girl ran off to play.

"Hmm.. So I'm a cat to your bird?"

Rhen felt the vampire hug her from behind. "Definitely. You're always playing with your food and you're always after me."

Teijal laughed turning the human around. "But that describes any bird predator."

Rhen smirked. "True, but you always start purring when we're-"

The vampire place a finger on the human's lips silencing her. "Now now, not in front of the kids."

The human grinned and licked Teijal's finger causing the vampire to shudder. Teijal took a step back growling, " You're a merciless tease. Now who's the cat hmm?"

Rhen winked. "Oh, you're still the cat. I'm just seducing my captor...and playing hard to get."

Blowing a kiss, Rhen ran off causing Teijal to raise a brow before slowly grinning. So she was to play cat to Rhen's bird? Whistling, the vampire casually stalked her mate, knowing she'll get her prey eventually.


	25. Pen and Paper

The girl thought and thought. She hated writing papers, but now her teacher said she needed to write about her family. She scrunched up her face. How could she write about her family? It wasn't like they did anything abnormal. Okay, sure her mama liked strange food, was really strong, and hated the sun. Sure her mommy could beat up ten people without a sweat and often smacked mama when she was bad. But the little girl was absolutely sure other families probably acted the same way privately.

Sighing, she shrugged. Well, the teacher asked her to write about her family, so she will.

A few hours and many papers later, she finished with a satisfied nod. Shrugging, she slipped it into her bag to give to the teacher the next day. Well, at least that was done, now she could practice sword fighting. Maybe mama will teach her a new trick.

A few days later, the girl ran to her mama waving a paper in the air.

"Oof. Easy there."

"Mama! Look what I got!"

There was an A- stamped on it. Teijal smiled. "Hehe, that's very good. What cha write about?"

"Mama and Mommy!"

Teijal raised a brow. "Interesting, can I see?"

The girl nodded and grinned handing the paper. Teijal smirked while reading.

_My Family_

_My mommy always makes good things to eat and she's really good at fighting. She said one day I'll probably be better than her, but I don't see how that can happen. After all, my mommy and mama beat up the biggest baddest demon in Aveyond._

_My mama is really cool. She can crush rocks with her bare hands and make people tremble. Even though everyone thinks she's mean and evil,they're all wrong. My mama is very funny and often makes mommy and I laugh. Even though mama hates the sun, she always picks me up after school._

_My family is part of me. Even though we fight sometimes, we stick together. I can always depend on my mama or mommy to help me. When mama or mommy has a bad day, we try to cheer her up._

_My mama and mommy may not be 'normal' parents, but that doesn't matter to me. They are my parents, and I wouldn't want to have it any other way._

Teijal smirked had widened into a grin. "Hehe, very nice. Tell you what, when we get home. Let's gang up on Rhen and make her get out the cake."

The girl's eyes widened, and she grabbed onto Teijal's hand, "Come on mama!"

The vampire allowed herself to get dragged. Rhen would probably kill her later, but anything for their little girl.

----

extra musings after writing this one:  
Hmm.. I think I tend to write my Teijal more.. sane than she appears in the game. As for Rhen, definitely more laidback and loose. Still good and all for the most part, but willing to break the rules (no pun intended) and do some "bad" things.

They compliment each other very well in my head lol.


	26. Triangle

"You know what Rhen, the world's a triangle, not a circle." The human looked up lazily from where she was comfortably resting on.

"What do you mean?"

"Looked, we got the Goddess, the Oracle, and the Druids. That's three. Than for the major cities, we got Velderah, Sedona and Veldt. Among vampires, our major ranks are elders, warriors, and fledgings. And than you humans got rich, poor, and middle classes. Yep, they're all triangles, not circles."

Rhen smiled in amusement. "And this is relevant how...?"

Teijal shrugged stroking her human's back. "Because our family is a triangle too. Little maggot, you, and me." She grinned even though Rhen smacked her on the shoulder.

"What did I say about calling her that?"

Teijal laughed. "Oh you said something, but a vampire will never listen to a human!"

Rhen rolled her eyes. "Uh huh. Than I guess you like the couch?"

Teijal's grin fell into a pout. "Anything but the couch."

Rhen smirked, flicking the vampire on the nose. "Yes the couch. Now hush you, or it will be the couch. I need my sleep."

The vampire muttered while pulling the human closer to her. "Dull point."

Rhen grinned as she snuggled into the vampire and drifted off. "I heard that."


	27. Standing Still

People rushing back and forth. How do they move so fast? How can they appreciate the clean free air if all they do is look into their bags of money and mumble about inflation? Than again, most of them probably have never been a slave before, where the floors were all grimy and food was gold. If they did they would appreciate the freedoms they took for granted, like having not to fear the lash. Though, I was one of the lucky ones, getting my freedom. Some of them had been slaves for years, enough that now they're nothing more than dull eyed loyal dogs. If I could, I would destroy the system and free them all. But, I cannot. Strange, I faced Ahriman and won, but I cannot fight for my own people. One warrior, no matter how strong she is, cannot change the system. Not that I haven't tried. They got so fed up with me that if I set one foot in their territory, I get my head chopped off. But enough of these musings, I gave my best, and it simply wasn't enough. I have to accept that or try again later.

Much Later.

Besides, I would worry Teijal if I kept thinking like this. I can't help but smile about how accepting she was of my body... No, don't think about it. Don't think about the pain, and the tears. Don't think about the humiliation. Just stop thinking.

Breath. They can't do anything to me.  
Breath. Remember that.  
Breath. I would kill them all if I could.

No, Just stop thinking about it. My hands are already stained with enough blood. I stare at my hands and I can't help a bitter smile. Who would think, a simple village girl, now a big hero. I must not forget my past. My hands close. Never forget.

I look away from my fisted hands and stare at the people again as they walk past, not really seeing them. They are not her. Caught in my thoughts, I am startled when arms pulled me into a body and a voice purrs into my ear, "Mmm...Hello Rhen. Waited long?"

Smiling, I wrap my own hands around hers. "Not really."

Her tone shifts. "Rhen..." Teijal tightens her grip around me.

I sink into her arms, relishing her almost painful hold. "Just hold me. Please."

Among the loud ignorant traffic of bodies, we stood and held on to each other in silence.


	28. 67

Teijal looked at the computer screen while tapping the table with her fingers. "Download: 67% complete" Rolling her eyes, she got up and winced when several joints cracked. Muttering under her breath, Teijal plopped on the couch and looked up. If she focused enough, she could see animals in the ceiling. Just as she was about to doze off, Teijal heard a click in the lock. Eyes still closed, she grinned when she heard the door open and a familiar human walked in closing the door behind her. Teijal stayed absolutely silent, counting the seconds before she was found. What she didn't expect was her human plopping down right on top of her.

"Ooof! Rhen!"

The human smirked, not moving. "Hello to you too."

Teijal rolled her eyes, pulling the human close to her anyway. "So, how was your day?"

Rhen shrugged, finally relaxing. "Long."

"Lars?"

"No. Daemon. Got his beard on fire somehow. Had to use the wig hair to fix the beard."

"Ahh...don't they have extras?"

"They thought they did. But apparently, they didn't...So what have you been up to?"

Teijal shrugged. "Oh nothing much. Riled up the neighbors, scare the bulldog, the usual."

Rhen smirked. "The neighbors? Again? What did you do now?"

"Say 'hi' to them while drinking fruit juice."

"Fruit juice?"

"It's red color."

Rhen laughed and shifted a bit. "Red?"

"Yep. looks more like blood. They already think I'm a vampire. Sides, they started it."

Rhen laughed and kissed Teijal on the cheek. "You and your quirks."

"But you still love me anyway."

"True, though I don't remember why."

"Maybe because of this...?"

Neither of them notice the computer screen flashing "100% Download complete"


	29. FairyTale

Once upon a time, there lived a princess in a castle. Her mother wanted her to marry soon, but the girl refused, enjoying her freedom. The Queen frowned and ordered the girl to pick a suitor at the next ball, or she herself would pick a suitor. The girl depressed, nodded and got ready for the masked ball.

Everywhere, left and right, they're were colors everywhere as people danced. But the princess only saw dark gray. She sat alone in a chair and glared at anyone who dared talk to her. Suddenly, a dark figure stood in front of her all in black. The princess's glare did not work on this person.

The figure smirked and bowed. "May I have this dance?"

Not waiting for a response, the person pulled the princess up and onto the dance floor. Every eye turned to watch them, intrigued. Was this who the princess chose? The girl flushed even as she tried to get out of dance. The masked one pulled her closer and whispered, "Just one dance, Princess. Then you can throw me into the dungeon."

Sighing the girl nodded and they started to dance. The slightly taller girl looked down at the mysterious figure curiously. "Who are you?"

The dark one smiled. "Perhaps midnight, you will know."

The princess frowned but said nothing else.

Ding!

Midnight approached and everyone stopped and watched the clock.

Ding!

The princess and her partner stopped.

Ding!

It was midnight.

The girl watched in awe as the mask was slowly taken off until intense eyes drilled into hers.

"Who.. are you?"

The figure smirked but shook her head. "Thank you for the dance Princess."

"Princess!" Everyone backed away from the vampire in fear. Several soldiers came running in. The vampire continued to smirk until she turned into mist and disappeared. The girl trembled, but not from fear. The princess retired to her bed, tired. Suddenly she felt the air become cold and cool arms hug her from behind. "I was waiting for you, Princess."

The girl stiffened. "You shouldn't be here."

The vampire grinned. "I shouldn't. But I am anyway."

"They will kill you."

"Then I will die happy."

A silence where neither moved.

"Why are you here?"

The vampire didn't answer but began kissing the girl's neck making her shudder.

"Isn't it obvious?" She whispered while her hands moved.

"I want you."

The girl gasped. "Who are you?"

Nuzzling into the human's neck, the vampire answered. "I am Rhen of the Pendragon clan."

Abruptly, the vampire broke away from the breathless human. "And I ask you, Princess Teijal of Ghed'ahre, for your hand in marriage."


	30. Seeking Solace

Goddess this small room, that small dark dank room. If you're quiet enough, you can here the rats crawling. But you don't have to be quiet to hear the drunken master. I huddle in this room, this stupid room. Will he be sober or drunk? I don't think I can survive if he's drunk again. Please be sober. Please.

Oh no, I can hear him climbing up the stairs. Someone, help! A moment of silence. The footsteps stop. I hold my breath. Suddenly the door opens with a bang and he steps in with a whip in hand! No!  
Not again!

Whip.  
Angry.  
Whip.  
Hatred.  
Whip.  
Pain!

Someone's holding me down! Let me go! Someone is shaking me. I wake up with a gasp, eyes moving rapidly, sweat covering my body.

"Shh.. Rhen. It's only a dream...I'm here, I won't let that pig hurt you anymore."She whispers.

I can't speak but grab blindly for her. My protector holds me tightly to her, to show she's real. Slowly my heart slows as I calm down. She pulls away just a bit to wipe away my tears. I didn't even know I was crying.

I continue to cling on to her as memories break free. Why now?

It doesn't matter, she's here. I'm safe.

I'm safe.


	31. Blood

I stalk my prey in the dark. It's running away from me. I can smell it's stench even from this far off, and I'm not even talking about the smell of fear. Casually, I play with my daggers until I see my prey fall and stumble. Fling! There, now he can't move.

Narrowing my eyes, I approach the fallen man. He begs for his life like the dog he is. Ha, stupid human actually thinks he will escape.

He's still barely alive, though I doubt he'll last much longer, not after the animals are done with him. Now there's blood on my hands, but that doesn't matter. I don't drink even though the blood tempts me. It's dirty blood. I know I cannot avenge every drop my blackbird lost to his filthy hands, but at least I punished him for you.

Your precious blood will never be lost to that man ever again.  
Or to anyone else, not if I can help it.

I can hear the animals, they have reached him.  
Walking away, I smirk.


	32. Advertisement

Rhen looked at the poster in shock. That house.... it couldn't be. She ripped the poster off the wall and reads it, not comprehending as she continued to walk. She didn't notice a shadow slipping behind her and looking over her shoulder.

"Hmm.. a bit big don't you think?"

Rhen jumped when she heard the voice and whipped around. "Teijal!"

The smirking vampire took the poster and looked at it. "Yes, a bit big isn't it?"

The human regained her bearings, took the poster, and tore it up into many pieces before grabbing Teijal's wrist Without a word, the vampire allowed herself to be dragged home by the irate human.

Unable to keep silent, Teijal interrupted the human's pacing. "Okay Rhen, what's wrong?"

The human stopped, breathing hard. "That house... that house was owned by him." Rhen started to pace again. "It said that they were selling because the owner's dead."

She stopped. "He's dead."  
Rhen collapsed into a chair. "He's dead."

Teijal smirked. "Yes, he's dead."

Rhen breathed deeply. "Teijal?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you have anything to do with this?"

The vampire paused. "Yes."

Rhen closed her eyes and sighed in relief sinking into the seat. "I know I shouldn't feel this...But knowing you did it...it means it's not a rumor...or something. He's really dead."

Teijal walked and knelt in front of the chair, hand tentatively on Rhen's knee.

The human's hand covered hers. "I'll probably end up scolding you later when my conscience comes back, but for now..."

Rhen hugged the kneeling vampire. "Thank you..."


	33. Are You Challenging Me?

"Rhen! We know you're in there! Open up!"

The human sighed and step out of the door facing the angry mob.

"Yes?"

The mob leader was shaking but continued bravely. "Your _kind_ doesn't belong here. Move out now or die!"

Rhen frowned and placed her hand on the hilt of her sword. She felt a presence behind her move forward. The crowd gasp. Teijal glared at the group, fangs out. Eyes narrowing, she sneered, "So, you think you can threaten my mate?"

The leader trembled but continued on. "Your ways are sick and dirty! We don't need our children to be corrupted!"

"Oh, and are _you_ going to challenge _me_?"

Abruptly Teijal rushed forward and punched the man in the stomach causing him to crash backward.

"If any of you cowards have courage to face me, step forward _now_."

The mob stepped forward and fell back. Muttering, they went home after picking up their stunned leader.

Rhen placed a hand on Teijal's tense arm. The vampire relaxed muttering, "Ignorant pigs."

The human shrugged and went in. "I guess we''ll go now."  
Teijal gritted her teeth but followed. "Yes. I don't know how much longer before I smash all their heads in."

"Well don't, it may let in the light but it also kills them."

The vampire stopped and raised a brow. "You've been around me too long if you're picking up my humor."

Rhen gave a small grin. "No, I haven't been around you enough yet for that to happen."

She held Teijal's hands. "Besides, we're _together_. It's a given that we'll rub off on each other."

Teijal smirked. "Whatever you say, Rhen. Whatever you say."


	34. Puzzle

Teijal liked puzzles. Solving them provided a distraction and one she desperately needed sometimes. But this particular puzzle made her almost smash the darn thing. It was a three by three cubed puzzle and the goal was to twist it so all the shapes matched. A seemingly simple puzzle at first glance proved to be an evil monster as Teijal fiddled with the cube. She was so obsessed with it she didn't notice someone opening the door, tiptoeing across the floor, and covering the woman's eyes with her hands. Teijal grinned feeling a familiar body press into hers and dropped the cube.

"Guess who.."

Teijal shrugged. "I don't like guessing games."

The person smirked. "If you guess right, you get a prize."

Teijal's straightened and growled out, "A little teasing birdy called Rhen."

Rhen laughed and released the Teijal who instantly turned and pounced on top of the human.

"Now I do believe I've earned that 'reward'." Teijal silenced any reply with a kiss.

If she had to choose between a nightmare causing cube or a soft bird puzzle, she didn't need to decide.

The cube went into the trashcan and the bird belonged on the bed, no wrappings needed.


	35. Can You Hear me?

_On the outside, I'm laughing. On the inside, I'm screaming. Can anyone hear me or have I become so successful in my disguise? Someone, pierce my walls even though I don't want them to crumble. I'm still just a scared little girl in a woman's body. I push everyone away because I don't want to be hurt again.  
Can anybody hear me? Or have I tricked everyone already? On the outside, I am the crazy one. On, the inside, I'm dead. Can anyone tell the difference between a living undead and a dead undead? Perhaps it's time to meet the real maker, that way I can throttle him/her for creating me in the first place. If no one can hear me, than I'll continue being the con I am. I will become so good that I will convince myself I am the outside one. The inside one will be crushed because it'll never come out. The sane one is dead. The crazy one has barely begun. _

Teijal stared at the words for a long time remembering when she wrote that. Quietly musing, she closed the book and looked at the fire. Looking at the sleeping human in her lap, Teijal placed the book on the table. The vampire pulled the human closer to her and mumbled, "You heard me."


	36. Rejection

The girl continue to chat while she walked with her mothers. "And than Dibin told me he liked me and asked me to be his girlfriend!"

Teijal smirked. "So, what did you say?"

The girl grinned. "I told him 'That's nice, But you need to prove yourself to my mothers first by coming to dinner.'"

Rhen rolled her eyes. "I guess you didn't like him?"

"Nope! And I KNOW he won't come because Mama is there! He probably thinks Mama will eat him up! Though I don't think Mama would do that. She most likely would give the 'evil grin' and talk about blood again."

Rhen laughed. "So is that all we're here for? To scare off all your proposals?"

"Yep!"

Teijal thumped the kid on the back. "That's my maggot, using all her resources."

"Mama! I'm not a maggot!"

"Yes you are my maggot, or would you prefer me to call you 'sweet sugarpie with cherries'?"

The girl's faced scrunched up. "Eww no!"

Teijal smirked again. "Exactly."

The human casually remarked. "And I guess the couch's going to have a permanent occupant soon."

The vampire's face fell as she pouted at the human. The child laugh as she grabbed Teijal's and Rhen's hands. "Come on! We're going to be late!"

Teijal and Rhen allowed themselves to be dragged even as they smiled at each other. Yep, definitely their little girl.


	37. Keeping a Secret

Who can keep a secret?  
It all starts with: _Promise to keep this a secret?_

The whispers started first.  
Teijal never turned the human into a toy. _Maybe the vampire was just nice._  
Rhen never marry and lived with a vampire. _But maybe they were just very close friends._

Then the rumors spread.  
A vampire and a human hugging? _Okay, they're just friends and women hug all the time._  
Rhen holding hands with Teijal? _Uhh.. just close friends again...._

Rhen had enough of the endless whispering and stares. One day, when they were in the town square, the human pulled down the vampire for a deep kiss.

Teijal had Rhen under her spell. _How barbaric! We must save the Hero!_  
Rhen tamed the vampire to be her pet. _The Hero did that? Cool!_

Teijal's just shook her head as she walked past the glares.

They were both brainwashed by a cult to perform evil rituals of Sappho! _Who's Sappho?_  
Both were actually vampires and were lulling the world to a state of peace and then they will take over the world! _What? No seriously, where'd you hear that?_

Strangely, Teijal and Rhen never actually hid it to begin with.

What was the secret again?


	38. Tower

"You know, I never got this part. But _how_ did any princess survived in a tower? I think they would go mad looking at the same walls everyday and waiting for some random lucky guy to save them."

Teijal closed the book looking at Rhen. "What do you think?"

Rhen shrugged. "They're fairy tales, not suppose to make sense. If they did, they wouldn't be fairy tales."

The vampire got up, stretched, and walked to where Rhen sat. "True, but towers? Even real life is more interesting than that. We got demons trying to take over the world, militant squirrels, and on top of that."

She flopped on the human's lap. "It's the men who need saving. Case one: Dameon. And you smell very good tonight."  
Rhen rolled her eyes while adjusting to Teijal's weight. "What did you drink?"

Teijal settled down, eyes closing. "Hmm... I think it was the fluffoo's blood. Tasted funny..note to self... no more ...strange animals... for early morning snack..."

The vampire drifted off to sleep causing the human to roll her eyes again. After a bit of struggle, she finally got out of the now unmovable mass of undead. After closing the drapes, Rhen left the snoozing vampire with a small grin.


	39. Silence

Silence spread in the room, and the nervous human looked the vampire nervously.  
Teijal narrowed her eyes.

The human shallowed, counting the seconds.

"..So...are you fresh blood or rotten meat, Actah?"

The human jumped at the question and looked up uncomfortably. Before Actah could reply, Rhen came into the room and smacked Teijal on the head. "Teijal, no terrorizing our guest."

Teijal's turned to the human, eye twitching. "Have you been working out? That actually hurt a bit."

Suddenly, a figure zoomed past them, grabbed Actah's hand, and zoomed out of the house.

Teijal raised an eyebrow and grin. "Well, guess our little maggot didn't want me scaring off her perspectives anymore."

Rhen rolled her eyes.

"What?"

Rhen just smacked Teijal on the shoulder. "Try not to scare off anyone else okay? Or she won't talk to us like last time."

"Oh come on, you and I both know that one was up to no good."

"True, but you didn't have to scare him that badly that he wet himself."

"Okay, that might have been too far. He stunk so much like a pig." The vampire stretched and cracked her neck. "But glaring at that kid made me tired. Thought I would go insane just watching her fidget. I'm not _that_ scary."

Rhen smirked, rubbing the vampire's shoulders. "I thought you were already insane."  
Teijal purred closing her eyes. "Mmm.. Sanity is just an illusion. I'm insane to others. I'm sane about everything except two small aspects. "

"And what's that?"

Teijal got up and hugged the human. "I'm still crazy about you and the little parasite."


	40. Creation

The Druid wandered through her domain, lost in thought. Feeling a presence behind her, she stopped and turned around to face her guest. "Oracle." She whispered with a small formal bow.

The Oracle smiled. "No need for that Dreamer. I'm only an old woman."

Shrugging, the Druid asked, "Old habits die hard. What can I do for you?"

The Old One laughed. "You know me too well Talia."

Waving her hand, the Oracle summoned a mirror. "These two have cause quite headache for Fate breaking most of her future plans."

The Dreamer looked closely at the images. "Hmm.. Alicia's child and her lover."

She faced the Goddess. "And I thought you were Fate. Wasn't it inescapable?"

Shrugging, the Oracle responded with a wink, "I am so many things I confuse even myself. As for it being inescapable: I thought it was too. But, I guess even old senile gods like me can leave a few loopholes here and there. "

The mirror's images shifted. "_This_ is what it was _suppose_ to be, or this one, though I prefer the first one. They do look so cute together. But alas, I never saw this coming in an infinite plus one number of possibilities."

Making the mirror disappear, she turned to Talia. "So, I have a little request from you..."

Talia shook her head as she watched the Old One disappear in purple and pink bubbles. Sometimes, she seriously wondered whether her Goddess was a genius.. or just a happy airhead.

_I heard you think that!_

The Dreamer cracked a smile. And her Goddess was a-

_Don't you even dare complete that thought! Shoo!_

Getting a mental image of a white fluffy little puppy shaking a paw while trying to look menacing, Talia laughed.

Humming to herself, The Dreamer traveled through the Dreamworld until she found a particular dream.  
"Ah, here it is."

One dream later, Talia left only to see her Goddess smirking at her. Automatically bowing, Talia greeted, "Oracle."

The One One rolled her eyes. "One of these times, I will get you to change that. But anyway, how did it go? Yes yes, I know I'm suppose to be omnipotent, omniknowing, and whatever omni- there is, but I want your opinion. "

The Dreamer raised an eyebrow. "It went fine. Rhen is very happy though she won't remember much of the dream itself. Teijal was very supportive if a bit suspicious."

"That's excellent news! Now, you must come with me and we have to talk to the Triplets about a certain special child. And my plans would once again follow through if on a bit 'crooked' schedule."

Getting dragged by an unstoppable force, Talia thought one final thought.

_Good luck you two._


	41. Through the Fire

"Rhen, your family _hates_ me remember?"

"Teijal, they're making progress."

"Ok, so they have stopped throwing garlic and stakes at me. But why do they have _holy water_ in the cupboard still? That stuff burns."

"Well, it might be better now... since Pa did ask you to come along also."

"Yeah, probably to be a rotten shish kabob. I am not going Rhen."

Teijal hissed to Rhen, "I hate you" before turning to the stern father. "Hello...Sir."

The father's face scrunched up some more but stayed silent. The mother rubbed her forehead before asking Rhen, "We've... come to accept that you won't change your...alternate lifestyle. We want to be part of your life again _right dear_?"

The husband frowned even more, but gave a slight nod.

Rhen cracked a small grin. "That.. great news."

The mom let out a sigh of relief and got up. "Yes. Now can you help me in the kitchen?...Teijal can stay here."

Rhen gave Teijal one more look before following her mother.

The room's temperature dropped below zero as the man continued to glare at the vampire.

Teijal returned the gaze with her own glare.

Tension was at an all time high.

"Vampire. If you hurt my daughter, I will hunt you down until you're dead, permanently."

Teijal gave a tight grin. "My name is Teijal. And I would never hurt Rhen. I love her."

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "You? Love? You're a vampire. You only know lust and evil."

Teijal fisted her hands but only replied, "I love her. And I will protect her even if I have to throw myself into the sunlight naked and eat garlic for eternity."

The man cracked a tight grin. "Good. We've come to an understanding. I still hate you and your kind. But if my daughter wants you, I can't stop that. Just remember your words vampire and I'll tolerate you... barely."

Teijal smirked, hands still in fists. "I will."

The father nodded and silence spread through the room.

Rhen sighed in relief. Blood hadn't been shed, that's a good sign.

"So.. how long have you to been ah.. together."

"About two years."

"Ah... and how did you two ahh... get together."

Rhen gave a soft grin remembering. "We were celebrating after defeating Ahriman. Somehow, I got away from the crowd, it was so.. suffocating. Everyone congratulating and wanting to meet you. I was standing outside, hidden by a large tree and there was a big moon in the sky. Teijal found me there, having escaped herself. We stood there in silence, and it was the first time I really _looked_ at someone. I didn't notice I was staring until she looked at me in the eyes with that smirk. I tried to look away, but she caught my chin with her hand and shook her head. Then she leaned in so slowly and kissed me."

The human shook her head turning away from her mother, embarrassed. "After that, we just spent more time together and the rest is history."

The mother looked at her daughter's red face and still noticeable grin. "You really love her, don't you?"

Rhen nodded, looking directly at her mother. "Yes."

The mom sighed but just shrugged. "Alright, let's take this out before there's blood on the carpets. Takes forever to scrub out."

The rest of dinner went relatively well compared to the previous dinner. There was no staking, fainting women, or garlic throwing.

That is, until the mother asked a simple question.

"So, when are you two having a child?"  
-----


	42. Out Cold

Teijal felt someone watching her as she woke up. "Urg...Rhen?"

The human smiled. "Hey, didn't want to wake you up. You looked too adorable."

Teijal growled and got up from the sofa. "I don't do adorable. You make me sound like some cotton candy bubble or something." She cracked her neck and stretched. "And note to self, never watch drama series, or at least don't watch them in marathons."

Rhen smirked. "Why not?"

"Because there was way too much hormones going around. Ugh, felt like passing out from the overload of crazy hormonal......Oh wait, I DID pass out. Bah."

Laughing, Rhen hugged Teijal. "Aww, is the little 'bubble' about to burst?"

Teijal rolled her eyes but returned the hug. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm really the insane one here."

"Hey!"

"Just saying it as how I see it Rhen. Sides-" She swiftly turned and pushed Rhen onto the couch. "New episode is on. Now shush."

Internally grinning, Rhen snuggled into the now distracted Teijal. Ah well, at least she gets to test her lover's will power now. That should be extremely fun.


	43. Gray

Good and Evil.  
Black and White.  
And than there's gray.

A gray morning with a similar dreary sun up. And then there were the gloomy neighbors glaring at a similarly bleak house. Did she enter just enter a dark horror film? Teijal quietly laughed at herself as she hopped off the window sill. Humming to herself, she prepared a rather boring breakfast and heard her drowsy mate coming around into the kitchen. Smirking to herself, Teijal waited for Rhen to come around to her drab self.

Rhen moved around like a zombie as she dressed and got ready for work. At the door, she paused before slowly turning around and sluggishly walked to the smirking vampire.

"It's Saturday isn't it?"


	44. Under The Rain

"Cursed rain." Teijal muttered under her breath as she and the human huddled under a tree. The sky just decided it needed to release a torrent of rain on the unprepared warriors.

Both were completely soaked before they made it to a small shelter of a tree with large leaves. Teijal shook her fist at the sky. "Boron! Next time you decide to take a shower, can you do it in the _right_ season you dimwit cloud of a god?"

She only got lightning for an answer.

"Oh yeah? And-"

Rhen covered the irritated vampire's mouth with her hand silencing her. "Teijal, I love you, but do you always have to provoke the gods?"

The vampire shrugged in answer and moved Rhen's hand. "Boron started it."

Rhen cracked a grin. "And I'm ending it." She pulled the vampire into a kiss making her forget about the rude sky.

Boron looked down from the sky with a large grin. Suddenly the Oracle appeared out of nowhere and pat Boron's back making the god fall onto the sky's "floor". Grinning, she laughed. "I don't think it's suppose to rain Boron-dear. Please turn off the plumbing."

Boron got up rubbing her skull. "Fine fine," she muttered while flipping the 'rain off' switch.

Back on the ground, under a tree with large leaves, neither women noticed the rain stopped.


	45. Foreign

"And then he starts ranting about how aliens are going to crash land onto the planet and take it over with their superior weapons." Teijal said in a bored voice leaning back in her seat. "I had half a mind to break his jaw to shut him up."

Rhen shook her head though smiled."So what did you do?"  
"Pat him on the head. Went down like a ton of bricks."

At Rhen's raised eyebrow, the vampire shook her head. "Not like that Rhen. He's fine now, though I believe that stuffy peacock will stay away from foreign foods now. Told him he couldn't handle it."

The human took the vampire's hand. "I didn't mean that. I was surprised you didn't knock him out earlier during his rant."

Teijal cracked a grin. "It was too amusing to stop. He was also starting to strip..."

Rhen held up her hand. "Alright, I don't need anymore details."

Teijal laughed as she continued. "Jacket on the floor. Shirt landed on Daemon's head. Pants-"

"Couch."

"-stayed on."

Rhen smirked. "That's better."

Teijal just shrugged but returned the smirk.

No aliens today.


	46. Stars

Rhen and Teijal laid on a blanket looking up at the night sky. Conversations had died out into comfortable silence. Teijal leaned over the human looking down at Rhen's face. "You're my north star." She whispered before leaning down and kissed the human under a starry sky.


	47. Night

Teijal looked out over the horizon from where she was perched on the roof. Laying down, she looked up into the dark sky seeing twinkling stars. The vampire closed her eyes and lifted her hand, feeling the night's caress. She smirked feeling a warm hand touch her raised hand.

"What does she say?"

Keeping her eyes closed, Teijal answered, "She is warm and likes the cool wind blowing right now."

The vampire laughed. "And now she's scolding me for lazing around instead of doing more... productive things."

She cracked an eye open. "She also thinks you need to get back in bed like any good human."

Rhen laughed and offered a hand. "She really said all that?"

Teijal used the hand to get up. "Well, not in so many words per say..." She kissed Rhen. "But it would be impossible to explain it to you deaf humans how the Night speaks."

Rhen shrugged. "Well, that's why you're around, to be my personal translator."

Teijal rolled her eyes, but lead the human back. "Perhaps, though I rather 'speak' another language right now, preferably one involving a lot of touching."

Rhen smirked. "Lead the way Teijal, lead the way."


	48. Two Roads

Two roads in front of me, one 'safe' and one 'dangerous'. One leads to the unknown of darkness and the other is equally murky. Which should I travel down? I know which one is expected of me, but it has no appeal to me. To rule a kingdom, I cannot do that. I am a warrior first, not a ruler. I don't know anything about ruling being a simple village girl with a few sword tricks. No, that road is not for me. I would be a poor queen, having no experience with the various politics and customs. Give me a trusty old blade rather than a gaudy deceptive scepter.

But the other road, where would it lead? There are no more Ahrimans here, I am a warrior without a monster. Well, I didn't win by being afraid of fate. Whatever they throw at me, I will handle it. And, as sure as I can breath, I will reach the end.


	49. Mischief Managed

mportant announcement:  
From now on, I'll be writing only about the hotness that is Rhen and Daemon. I mean, they make the perfect couple. Rhen's a lovely gal with purple hair and violet eyes. Daemon could use some more hair, but hey, with that nice chest no one's gonna notice. And, they do get together in the actual game so I might as well get some actual canon fics since my cracked pairing's never gonna happen. (Not to mention I don't know what overcame me since Rhen and Teijal can obviously never get together)

Here's a preview of what's to come:

Rhen giggled as she and Daemon pranced all over the beach like crazy lovestrucked people. Well, Rhen was prancing in her small bathing suit. Daemon was more interested in staring at Rhen's ample assets thanking the all mighty goddess.

Giggling and entirely oblivious, Rhen pulled Daemon into the water. "Come on Daemon! The water's warm!"

Daemon coughed before smiling. "Alright Rhen."

Rhen laughed and splashed Daemon. "Haha! Now you're all wet!"

Daemon laughed even as his hands raised to shield his head. "Oh yeah?"

He pounced on Rhen making them both fall into the water. "I win."

Rhen laughed and wrapped her arms around Daemon's neck. "Here's your reward Handsome."

She leaned up and kissed Daemon while the sun was dipping down below the horizon. Yeah, it was definitely a perfect day for some making out on the beach.

//

and CUT!!"

Rhen pushed Dameon off her and got up. Moody, she stalked up to the quaking writer. "Alright, what in the goddess name was that?"

"Well...well the public has been crying out for canon so we're delivering!"

Rhen rolled her eyes. Suddenly, several figures popped out of the shadow, grabbed the canon writer, and disappeared. The crew stared at the empty spot where writer use to be. The director coughed before saying "Well, since we got no script now, guess we could wrap this up and head home."

Rhen didn't need a second announcement. She left straight for home. Arriving at home, Rhen went in search of her mate. "Teijal?"

"In 'ere"

The human went into the studio and plopped herself on Teijal's lap. The taller woman chuckled and pulled Rhen closer. "Bad day?"

"Yep. Our regular writer went on strike with the rest of the writers' guild, so now we got a new kid who doesn't get it. But somehow the kid disappeared, so director gave us rest of the day off."

Teijal shook her head, but grinned. "Well, I know what can cheer you up."

She lead Rhen to the computer. "Remember that weird writer I was talking about? KFC I think? Well there's a new story up."

Rhen shrugged but began to read anyway.

_Mischief Managed  
Teijal had a constant smirk on her face since she arrived back home. It was barely visible, just a slight turn of the mouth, but Rhen could see it easily. After observing the quirky vampire for several years, Rhen knew her fairly well. What was she up to? Shaking her head, the human went into the kitchen to get a cup of water._

Whoosh

Arms wrapped around the human as a cool body pressed into her back.

"Mmm.. guess what?"

"What?"

The vampire licked Rhen's ear before whispering, "Guess.."

Rhen leaned back unconsciously. "You tied up Galahad and Daemon again?"

The vampire laughed, "Fun but no," her hands began to move. "Guess again."

"You...hung Lars upside down in the town square for the whole day in his underwear?"

Teijal stilled her hands. "You know, I think you're more evil than I am."

Rhen turned in the hug smiling. "I only learn from the best."

The vampire shook her head but said, "No, keep guessing."

"I give in. What did you do this time?"

"No, it's not what I did. It's what others did."

She leaned in and whispered into Rhen's ear.

The human's expression was priceless.

When Teijal pulled back smirking again. Rhen rolled her eyes and turned back to retrieve her forgotten cup of water.

Teijal leaned into the human again. "See? I told you today was a good day to avoid town." Her hands moved under the human's shirt lightly caressing firm flesh. She heard Rhen's breathing quicken. "After all, today, everyone's a crazy tease."

Abruptly, she withdrew from the human and left the kitchen. "And now it's time to go grab a meal. See you later Rhen."

The human rolled her eyes but smirked. "Don't know why you keep up with this."

"Eh don't ask. Half the time, I don't know why either. Oh yeah, and the neighbors gave me some blood oranges in the morning. Are they trying to tell me something?"

Rhen laughed. "Well let's go see what's so bloody about these oranges."

Getting up, she gave Teijal a long kiss before retreating to the kitchen leaving a panting woman. "Coming?"

_Meanwhile_  
A writer in a dark room with large shiny glasses breathed a sigh of relief. Good thing those ninjas-for-hire were cheap or she might not have pulled it off. She might be striking, but there was no way she would let anyone ruin the show. Humming to herself, she turned off the computer with a grin. Now she just had to figure out what to do with the bound writer in her basement.


	50. Words

Teijal didn't believe in words but in action. Words were fake and illusions. How could anyone believe in a spineless leader with a silky voice? Or a manipulative leader with honey words? No, she definitely knew better.

Hence when a small foolish human presented her with sunscreen, she joined.

Teijal watched the human from afar. She had her flaws, like any other of her race. She was too foolish for her own good and she moved too loud. The vampire liked this human.

Teijal watched the girl interacted with a Sun Priest. He spoke angrily, yet his movements were oily. Warm slime oozed from his bitter words. She hated him.

The vampire glanced at the green hair boy. His words were loud, but his actions were stiff, almost painful to watch. He was a weakling trying to act big. Teijal ignored him.

Teijal smirked at the paladin. He spoke arrogantly, and his movements were large like a bull. She would enjoy making him small again.

The vampire glared at the whip wielding one. Her words were firm and her movements confident. Teijal grudgingly conceded she had an unlikely new friend and rival.

Teijal raised a brow at the barmaid. She didn't know what to make of her. Best leave her to the whip woman.

The vampire shrugged at pirate. He was the whip one's prey. She would stay out of the summoner's hunt.

She had much more worthy prey after all.


	51. Rated

Teijal casually drank her cup as Elini sat down on the opposite end of the table.

"Ugh, you would not believe the trouble four husbands are. By the gods, I thought they would all start wallowing in misery as soon as I left."

Teijal chuckled and past the cup to Elini. "Well, that's what you get with four husbands: a massive headache."

The summoner rolled her eyes but downed the contents. "So, how have you been vampire, still torturing Galahad?"

Teijal smirked and leaned back in the seat. "No, he is yesterday's blood. I've move on to fresher blood."

Elini shook her head. "I still don't see how you and Rhen actually got together. It's like the desert and the ocean, you're both total opposites. Ahh well." The summoner shrugged. "You both look good together. Sides..." Elini smirked. "With you two out of the way, that means more males for me."


	52. Light

I hate the light. Sunlight burns, like being thrown into an active volcano. Even with sunscreen on, I avoid sunny areas. But her light is like a soothing massage on stiff flesh. How can this human, this weak human, see a person inside the monster? Most humans avoid or foolishly hunt us. But she didn't. She actually traveled _into_ vampire territory. I don't know whether she is brave or an utter fool. Some of my brethren are whispering that she may be the one. Her powers are certainly considerable, possibly even rivaling one of the younger Elders. What is she to have so much power? Regardless of her gift, I've seen plenty of strong beings to not be entirely stunned. But more importantly, somehow her light actually _touched_ me. Other than my Teacher, no one has come close to reach me in my darkness. Now I have a taste of it, I can't let go. And I won't let go, not as long as she permits me to be near her. She actually pulled me up from the dark pits of my mind. Rhen, your dark monster-slave will protect you from everything, if only to keep the light burning for a while longer.


	53. Dark

Teijal breathed in the night air while she sat on top a hill overlooking her village. If she concentrated, she could hear the tiny insects chirping as they sang to each other. Smiling, the young woman decided it was time to head back home. It was getting cold and her parents would worry.

Teijal threw the heavy stone lid off making it crash into the wall. It was night again. She must feed. The young vampire sluggishly got out of the underground tomb. She ignored the sky. Blood was calling her. That's all that mattered.

Teijal stirred in a bed, and stayed there. She was hungry, but didn't feel much of a need to actually get up. Making a sound of irritation, the vampire got up and went outside. There was no moon in the sky. Perfect. Grinning the vampire turned into mist and floated until she landed on the tallest rooftop in the human city. Teijal hummed softly as she waited. Hearing a cut off scream, Teijal sadistically grinned. Tonight, she would feast.

Teijal awoke to find to find herself alone. Getting up, she silently left the room and went off to look for her mate. Going into the garden, Teijal tilted her head, watching Rhen with amusement. The human was fighting an imaginary person again. Moving swiftly, Teijal rushed at Rhen from behind and grabbed her wrists. Teijal smirked as she growled, "You lose. I win. Drop the blade."  
Rhen snorted but tossed the sword. "Show off."

Teijal laughed as she released the human. "No, just a vampire."

Rhen smirked, a mischief glimmer in the eyes. Without another warning, the human leapt onto the vampire making them both fall onto the grass. Rhen quickly grabbed onto Teijal's wrists. "I win."

They both knew the 'trapped' vampire could easily throw her off. She didn't.

Leaning up, Teijal murmured, "You win." before kissing the human.

Later, she thought Rhen looked beautiful with the night sky behind her.

Teijal felt someone staring at her. When she cracked an eye open, a small body pounced on her. "Mama! You're finally awake!"

The vampire laughed. "Yes, I'm finally...awake."

And she was.


	54. Pain

Teijal saw the bolt. Without thinking, she ran with all her speed and pushed Rhen. A scream ripped out from her throat. Sizzling, Teijal writhed on the ground. Charred to black bits. Burning in the scorching hells, melting into an agonizing pulp of blood and flesh.

Teijal welcomed the cool darkness.

She woke up, her body felt like it was on fire. She blacked out.

Waking up again, Teijal growled, her hunger overriding her body. Blood, she needed blood. The vampire grabbed flesh and drove her teeth into the neck, draining it. Her sight blurred. She fell again.

Teijal awoke, her body finally painless though exhausted. Hungry, she cautiously grabbed the cup near her and sipped the contents. It was good.

"You're alright."

Teijal turned at the voice. "Rhen... You humans love to state the obvious." The vampire finished the cup and placed it back on the table, satisfied for now. "How long was I out?"

"About four days."

Teijal tried to remember, her eyes open in horror. "Who..."

Rhen showed her neck revealing two puncture wounds, still healing. Teijal looked away. What could she say?


	55. I Can't

Teijal frowned. "What are those?"

"You've seen dresses before right?"

"Yes, but why are there _two_ of them? Surely you only need one."

"True, but this is a special event...."

"...No."

"Yes."

"Rhen, I love you, but I will never wear a dress. Ruins my reputation as a tough crazy vampire..And is that a _corset_? Blackbird, you won't be able to _breath_ in those let alone move. Are you humans _trying_ to be vampires, because this is not the way to do it."

Rhen sighed tiredly. "I know. Apparently, this is what we're suppose to wear."

Teijal touched Rhen's arm. "Don't. If they throw you in jail for having a sensible fashion sense, I'll just break you out."

"And if they somehow throw you in jail?"

"Then I'll just wait until my fair human blows me out of there."

"What if we're both thrown in jail?"

"Honestly, that's impossible. But if they do, at least we're together."

"..Do you have a plan for everything?"

Teijal laughed and wrapped her arms around Rhen.  
"Not usually. Sides, we would both look like puffed up cotton balls. I do have nice clothes, like that jacket..?"

"Don't remind me. Goddess, you looked so.."

"Mysterious? Tough?"

"Hot."

Teijal grinned. "I'll take that....So?"

"Fine, you win. Though if we're thrown out, I'm placing the blame entirely on you."

Laughing, Teijal hugged Rhen. "Fine with me."


	56. Break Away

Rhen smiled and greeted her parents. Everything was good. They had their disagreements every now and than, but always became closer together in the end. Even though Danny teased her, she like him... a lot.

Rhen huddled in the dark damp ship. She couldn't stand the constant waves going up and down, up and down, like riding a mad horse. The girl was stripped down until all she had were the tight bracelets and a small threadbare slip. Where was she? Why was she here? The door opened, and she trembled.

Rhen silently mopped the floors of her master's home. After the last beating, she kept her mouth shut, and her eyes glued to the floor. Mop. Mop. Mop....What else could she do?

Rhen could hardly believe it. She was free! The girl would have kissed the envoy's feet if they stayed. Almost crying, she ran to the seamstress's home, her only friend in that cursed city and showed her the badge of freedom. She cried.

Rhen had to save the world. The young Swordsinger opened her eyes wide. She had to do _what_? After the initial shock, she accepted it.

Rhen fought along side her companions. The Daevas fell one by one to their strength. The warrior kept a discrete eye on one of her comrades. She liked what she saw.

Rhen dropped her sword in relief. The battle was finally over, Ahriman was dead! Ecstatic, she hugged her companion forgetting about personal space. Her friend didn't mind.

Rhen awoke to the smell of burnt breakfast in the morning. She got up from the bed and spied her friend cursing the burnt eggs and its ancestors in at least three different languages. The woman laughed, unable to keep silent. They took it slowly, one small step at a time. With Ahriman dead, she had all the time in the world. She didn't resist when strong hands shyly held hers, almost as if afraid to break her. She tightened her grip slightly, encouraging her companion. The Swordsinger relished having the cool slender body pressed into hers under the starry night sky.

Rhen turned to her companion of several years. Companion? Definitely wrong word. But what word would describe them? Couple? No, too bland. Soulmates? No, too final. Lovers? That did have a nice ring to it. Yes, she would stick with 'lovers' for now. She felt amused eyes onto her and smiled back. Rhen hovered over the cool body and just stared. Her lover chuckled but endured the staring, hands caressing her back.

"Like what you see?"

"No."

Wandering hands paused and an eyebrow raised.

Rhen leaned down, a scant few centimeters away from tempting lips. "I _love_ what I see."


	57. Misfortune

Teijal looked out over the balcony. She looked at her glass of wine dubiously before tipping it over the side. Watching the liquid fall out of the cup and land on a bystander's head, Teijal smirked tiredly.

"That was a very bad thing to do."

Teijal instantly frowned and stiffened at the voice. "It's not like it'll hurt anymore than getting smashed in the chest by a stake."

"What's wrong Teijal?"

The vampire stubborning kept silent, her other hand gripping the glass so tightly it began to crack.

"Teijal, what's going on? Why are you being so moody?"

"Why all these questions? Can't a 'crazy happy' vampire be sane and sulky every now and then? Nevermind, forget it." Teijal turned to leave but stopped when a hand laid on her arm.

"Teijal, what aren't you telling me?"

The vampire growled. "Take your hand off me, or lose it."

A head shook. "Not until you tell me why your acting like this. Are you drunk?"

Teijal laughed. "No, I'm completely sober."

Abruptly the vampire pushed until the person crashed into a wall with a glass dropped to the floor shattering into thousands of pieces. "You want to know why? It's about this."

Teijal smashed her lips with the other, her hands moving all over. Just as suddenly, she jumped back and, with a last comment, "That's why. Congratulations on your ... marriage", flew away.


	58. Broken Pieces

Teijal landed on the cliff with a howl. Seeing nothing but red, she pounded her fists into the side of the mountains creating large cracks. Red glowing eyes narrowing, Teijal cried out again as the wall shook with her punches. Her mind a fuzzy haze of anger and sadness, the vampire slammed her shoulder into the mountain side, pain radiating from her body. Over and over, she smashed herself against the rocky walls, trying to end the pain with another inferior kind. Finally, her body screaming to stop, Teijal collapsed against the hole she created, a broken mess of a proud vampire. Teijal's left hand relaxed to reveal a broken dagger handle with a small rat imprint on it. The vampire threw it with all her might smashing it against the rocks. A pained laugh escaped her lips. She wasn't crying. The red liquidy stuff was merely blood-red facepaint. Laughing again, Teijal dropped her head into her cracked hands. Utterly shattered and alone, the vampire began to cry in silence.

----


	59. Trouble Lurking

Separated from her parents in the festival, the girl had wandered all over the area, utterly lost. Finally she just sat down and cried. "Hehe. A nice meal you would make." The girl jump up and looked behind her. A man with a knife laughed crazily stepping closer to the child. "Yess, I never had kid before. Get it? I never had goat or girl. Hehe"  
Frozen, the girl just stared in horror. When the man took another step, the girl quickly got up and ran. "Hey! Where are you going little meat pie? I only want a bite."

Panting, the girl kept running until she couldn't hear his rantings anymore. Now where was she?

"Hmm.. aren't you too young to be here kid?" The girl yelped and fell on her rump when a hooded figure materialized in front of her. The figure bent to the girl's level. "So why are you here? Unless you're one of the street rats infesting these streets."

"Hey! That's my pie! Get your own!"

The figure stood at her full height glaring. Abruptly she disappeared and reappeared a second later. The man's corpse fell to the ground with a thud, neck twisted at an unusual angle.

Casually talking as if nothing happened, the woman shrugged. "Come on little rat, speak or I'll leave you here."

The girl stuttered her story out even as her eyes kept drifting between the dead man and the woman. She stopped when the hooded one raised a hand. "Enough, I get it." She jabbed the kid in the head making her slump, unconscious. Shaking her head, the woman dumped the girl over her shoulder and walked away muttering, "The things you humans get into."

With surprising gentleness, the woman placed the child at the steps of a house. She knocked on the door before quickly disappearing as the door opened.

"Rhen!"

The woman cracked a smile. Perhaps she did have a 'heart' somewhere.


	60. TeamWork

Teijal threw the blade at the orc hitting it in the chest. Growling, she slammed her fist into armored chest and pulled it out. Quickly turning around she kicked one down and finished the last by jumping and cracking it's skull with another fist. Shaking her head, the vampire grabbed the sword's handle and pulled out. Flicking the blood off, she placed it back in her scabbard.

"Hey Rhen? You done yet?"

The human grunted, "Almost..." and stabbed another orc.

"Need help?"

"No-" Whack "-everything's fine!"

"You sure?"

"Yes-"Stab stab whack bend kick. _Crack_ "-under control."

Teijal casually tripped another orc and snapped its neck. "Alright, if you say so."

Hearing the tell tale swish sound, the vampire quickly bounded over and slashed the arrow in mid air. "Rhen, I thought you said-"Catch arrow. Threw blade. A body fell from the tree. "-you had it under control?"

"I said I got it!" With a final stab, the last enemy fell. Teijal smirked. They were both grimy, smelled like horse dung, and were alive.

"Though Teijal, next time you suggest a shortcut, remind me to say 'no'."


	61. Memory

Rhen laid in bed looking up at the ceiling. She was so lost she didn't notice Teijal sitting on the bed until she commented, "You know, if you stare long enough, you might actually see animals up there."

Rhen jumped but shrugged. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"A little almost forgotten memory."

After a few seconds of silence, Teijal raised a brow. "And?"

"And, if my theory is correct, than life is really not just a bunch of coincidences..."

Rhen shifted to her side looking up at the vampire.

"When I was little, I was separated from my parents during a festival. One second I was with them, another I lost them. I don't remember much of what happened afterwards, but I distinctly remember a black shadow swooping down in front of me. Tall, red eyes...and it called me 'little rat'... After that.." She shrugged, "somehow ended up outside my parents' room. Perhaps...."

The human laughed and shifted to lay on her back again. "Nevermind, ignore whatever I just said."

Teijal shook her head, leaned forward, and laid a hand on Rhen's. "I remember a foolish naive girl wandering around at night. Curious, I scared the girl into confessing her little story and the rest is history."

Rhen widened her eyes in surprised before laughing again. "Well, that's solved. Though I'm not sure whether it's fascinating or creepy."

The vampire smirked, pecking Rhen's cheek. "Don't think about it that much. It's in the past." Her hands began to wander again. "And I'm more interested in the present..."


	62. Expectation

Teijal knew what was expected of her: She was a vampire and filled out her role with relish. Teijal played with humans and stayed out of their politics. She kept to herself hiding the darker parts of her personality. The vampire was a cold crazy thing to outsiders, beings who wouldn't understand. She was fine with it. After all, living a mask for so long, Teijal didn't know or want to take it off.

Rhen knew what was expected of her: She was a human who would make an excellent wife with at least two kids. The warrior would always be a force for 'good', or what humans perceived as good. She would be a formidable opponent in war, yet a gentle soul mixed in. Rhen stuck by the rules, and aimed to fulfill the goals set on her.

Unexpectedly, not everything turned out as expected.  
But that's why everyone tells you to "expect the unexpected" right?


	63. Vacation

Rhen cracked a grin. Finally, no more script, Lars, Dameon, or Galahad. Just a good day at the beach. "Hmm... should I be afraid of that grin?"

Rhen just smirked and pushed up her sunglasses. "No, unless you have some horrible secret I don't know about."

Oh yeah, she shouldn't forget: _Excellent_ eye candy around.

Teijal rolled her eyes but slobbered more sunscreen. Unlike Rhen, her skin was fairly pale and burnt easily. When she was satisfied, Teijal jumped up and grabbed her board. "Well, sunbathing here is nice and all, but I believe the ocean and I have a score to settle..."

Rhen just shook her head as Teijal hopped her way to the water, sand too hot to walk across.

A while later, a wet dog came back and collapse on the towel near Rhen.

"Have fun?"

"Definitely, though I think I'm going to take a nap now. Don't mind me."

Rhen laughed and moved near Teijal.

"Backrub?"  
---


	64. Abandoned

Rhen didn't know how long she was there. Days? Months? Years? Time was an irrelevant blur. Her body trembled violently and hurt everywhere. Chest, legs, chained, arms, the human wanted the pain to stop. Rhen's thoughts were a jumbled mess of broken memories and thoughts. Often times she couldn't remember who she was, or what happened. With the drugs pumped into her, Rhen's moments of lucidity became rarer and further in-between. The human couldn't even lift her head or move. Every sound made her flinch involuntarily. Hallucinations haunted her, taunting her.

_The proud warrior? ha_

_Stupid weakling child_

She tried to block out the noises but couldn't make her hands work.

_Failure_

Rhen wanted to scream for them to shut up, but they continued, mocking her, torturing her.

_You'll never amount to anything!_

Sometimes a happy memory or dream drifts in but cruelly withdrew just as she could touch it.

The human flinched when the door opened. Bloody dark boots clicked on the floor before stopping in front of her. It knelt on the floor running a hand through Rhen's hair, oozing poisoned honey.

"So, human of the Resistance. Care to share something with me? Or will you be enjoying more of our warm hospitality? After all, your little friends abandoned you. Why protect them?"

It would be so easy to give up, end the pain, end the constant ache in her skull.

She made a grunt noise making it lean closer. "What did you say?"

Rhen made another hoarse sound forcing it to move in even closer.

"Yes?"

The human spat in its face.


	65. Kicked In the Head

Teijal's eyes glowed as she quickly slashed her way through, ignoring her teammates' yells to wait. She couldn't wait, not now, not when they were so close. Snarling, the vampire plowed through the guards as if they were nothing. If she couldn't kill it, she rammed them. Hard. Her rage fought to come out, pleading to play with these flesh bone toys. But she ignored their tempting songs, and smashed her fist into soft meat. It wouldn't do to lose her head here.

Finally, she made it to the lower dungeons, a place that stunk of death and decay. So many moaning bodies laid on the filthy floors. But she ignored all of them, killing any other guards in her way. Only one human interested her. Letting her inner sense guide her, she hurried over to one room. Quickly dispatching the guard in front of the door, Teijal rammed the door down causing it to fly off it's hinges and lock. The male, startled, got up and slashed at the vampire. Seeing Rhen lay on the floor, covered in injuries, Teijal growled and caught the blade, ignoring the sting, and snapped it.

Eyes glaring, she grabbed the male's throat and threw him onto the floor. Smashing her foot onto his back, she kick him in the head making it smack into the wall.

"Rhen...."

Teijal quickly got off the decapitated body and rushed to Rhen's side. Feeling a faint pulse, she nearly collapse with relief. She could hear her companions coming.

"In here! I found her!"

Afraid moving the human would hurt her more, Teijal just stayed near doing what she could.

It was enough.


	66. Heal

Teijal silently watched from a corner the healers do their work. She insisted she would be there even though they protested at first. Hands crossed in front of her chest, she leaned back against he walls closing her eyes. The vampire shook her head, this shouldn't have happened. They should have been more watchful, more careful. "Umm.. Teijal?"

The vampire opened her eyes to see a healer standing near. "We've done all we could. She will make a full physical recovery. Mentally..." He sighed, "We're not sure what those demons did to her."

Teijal nodded.

After a few more adjustments, the healers left to tell the rest of the group leaving Teijal alone with Rhen. The vampire walked silently to the fragile human, taking a limp hand into hers.

They should have been prepared. _She_ should have been more cautious...Mentally berating herself through the night, Teijal silently kept watch until her body forced to feed and regenerate.

Coming back at night, Teijal sat next to the bed and took Rhen's hand into her own again. She felt the human stir. Slowly Rhen opened her eyes and looked up at Teijal.

"Hi."


	67. Hero

Rhen stared at her hands. She knew she needed to kill with those hands. As a warrior, she never hesitated, when the kill was there she took it. But now, the battle over, she stared at her hands, stained with invisible blood. Rhen couldn't remember the faces, not all of them anyway. But she remembered the thrill, the urge to drive her sword into fleshy resistance and watch her enemies fall. Her hands closed into fists. But this was what she was now, a warrior for good. She must never forget that. Nodding her head, she pulled her blade from the ground, flicked the blood off, and joined the other warriors. This was war and Rhen planned to win.

No matter the cost.


	68. Mirror

I wonder what I look like now. I know I have a pale body and red hair....So what do I look like now? No mirror or reflective surfaces answer me. The Elder told me we couldn't see ourselves because we're life's reflection. We're the monsters behind the mirror that stares back enviously. This is why we need blood to survive: blood is our link to that other world we all crave for secretly. Sun burns because it reveals what we truly are, a mirror's reflection brought to life. But even if I am merely a reflection of a mirror, I wonder what I look like? Well, I may never know for myself, but I'm content to take Rhen's word for it. She tells me I am cute. I don't do cute...Perhaps its better I don't know what I look like.

It might shatter me and that wouldn't do.


	69. Spiral

Without warning, the huge bulking thing lunged at her swiping with its mace. Rhen quickly stepsided at the last second and drove her sword into the creature hitting hard scales. Cursing Rhen backed away looking for a weakness. The creature faced her and roared, spit flying everywhere. He lunged again raising his mace high in the air. Eyes narrowing, Rhen ran at him in a suicidal charge. Swoosh! Slam! Smash! Rhen barely avoided the hit and drove her sword into the creatures soft abdomen making it cry out. It swiped with it's hand knocking her away onto the ground. Angered, it grabbed the sword and flung it away. Growling, it ran at Rhen and smashed the mace on top of her. Rhen reflexively rolled away from the mace and kicked it's wounded stomach causing it to try out again. Quickly getting out from under it, she ran to get her sword. The creature recovered and ran after Rhen, seeing red. the human grabbed the handle and faced the charging creature. The thing charged, it's mace high above it head.

Smash! Scream! Two bodies fell.

Rhen got up steadily and looked at the creature passively. It was still breathing. Rhen walked to the front and, without a word, drove her sword deep into the creature's head, twisted it, and pulled it out. She felt someone approach her and swung around, her sword out. Teijal looked at Rhen, ignoring the blade pointed at her. She was bloody also. The two stared at each other in silence. She broke it.

"Come back to me Rhen."

Rhen blinked once, twice. She lowered her blade with a breath. Without a word, the vampire pulled the human into a hug. Rhen, eyes closed, leaned into the vampire, head falling onto her shoulder, and arms limped by her side.

"Teijal..."


	70. Annoyance

"Rhen, I thought _I_ was suppose the be crazy one here?" Teijal muttered while she treated the human. The warrior winced as Tejial tied the bandage tight.

The vampire shook her head. "Rhen, you're not a superhuman, you're a swordsinger. Use your gifts. You could have taken down that oaf easily with a spell of yours."

Rhen sighed in frustration. "I know I could, it's just... "

The vampire frowned. "It's just what?"

"I don't know, I just needed to." Rhen got up and started to pace. "It was a stupid urge to handle things physically rather than depend on my magic. I needed to prove to myself that I AM a warrior...without the powers. That I am strong enough to handle problems without a crutch. That...", She stopped, looking at nothing."That I'm no longer that weak little slave girl. Because of those _things_ I was entirely helpless. I don't want to feel that ever again."

She felt arms wrap around her as Teijal hugged her from behind. "I understand Rhen. But you're not alone. You have me remember? And I will slaughter anything and it's descendants that harms you." She softly kissed Rhen's neck. The human sighed and turned around. "Teijal.."

"Just be more careful alright?" Teijal smirked. "Sides, I'm sure our little maggot will enjoy this story very much."

Rhen laughed and leaned into Teijal. "Deal."

----


End file.
